Te necesito
by Onnanoakachan98
Summary: Lily harta de que James la ignore, decide confesar sus sentimientos pero por culpa de una entrometida su confesión se vuelve una pelea con la chica. Songfic: te necesito Ov7


****Hola! Como están cosas bellas? Espero que bien. Hoy les he traído otro songfic (que raro) ya hasta parece que no se hacer otra cosa xd! Esta vez es la canción de Ov7 Te necesito. Y es que el otro día me puse a oírla después de mil años de  
no escucharla y me recordó inmediatamente a James y Lily como me pasa con medio millón de canciones últimamente. De hecho ya empece a escribir otros dos songfics sobre ellos. Bueno sin mas los dejo leerlo y espero les guste.****

Lily Evans se sentía horrible. Acababa de darse cuanta hace dos semanas que estaba enamorada de James Potter, y no solo eso, si no que quizá lo estuvo desde hace más tiempo del que a ella le gustaría creer.

Pero desafortunadamente para ella, James Potter ya no quiere nada con ella. Hacia un tiempo, cuestión de semanas, que había dejado de perseguirla. Y ese fue el detonante para que ella se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Y era por esa razón que no podía dormir por las noches, se levantaba de la cama y se iba a la sala común a esperar a que el sueño llegara. En algún punto de la noche llegaba y se dormía. Para sus mejores amigas y compañeras de habitación: Alice, Mary y Marlen, ya no era sorpresa encontrarla cada mañana durmiendo ahí.

En las clases siempre estaba distraída, no prestaba atención y los profesores estaban claramente preocupados por la actitud de la alumna. Y todo eso se resumía a dos simples palabras. James Potter.

Para Lily, la situación ya era critica, no podía seguir así. Sus amigas sabían la razón por la que estaba así y le aconsejaban hablar con James. Pero todas las veces que intentaba hacerlo, el la esquivaba, ignoraba, se excusaba, y nunca la dejaba hablar con el. Lily estaba desesperada no podía creer que aquel chico tan dulce y lindo que siempre la perseguía y se preocupaba por ella, ahora la tratara tan fríamente y sin interés, con indiferencia.

De hecho estaba harta de que la tratara como si no existiera. Estaba harta de que si la miraba fuera como si dijera con la mirada: "Argh! Tu" pero mas que hartarla le dolía.

Iba caminando hacia la sala común, quería hablar con Potter y arreglar esto pero tenía miedo, no quería que la rechazara. Que irónico después de tantos rechazos de parte de la pelirroja ahora el es el que la podría rechazar a ella. Al entrar a la sala común una rabia se apoderó de ella, al ver a "Penélope -Soy-la-zorra-mas-grande-del-maldito-universo- Mckenzie" sentada en las piernas de Potter, abrazada al cuello de Potter. Entro con paso decidido y camino hacia ellos ganándose la atención de toda la sala común. Pero no le importo, se paró frente a ellos.

—Potter! Me vas a escuchar en este maldito segundo, carajo!—Ni siquiera pensó dos veces lo que estaba diciendo solo lo dijo. O mas bien lo grito. Y fue muy aterrador.

—Y porque habría de hacerlo "Evans"?—dijo su apellido de forma despectiva.

—Po-porque! Ya estoy harta de que hagas como si no existiera.—dijo una enfurecida pelirroja ganándose la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes. Y la de James ni se diga. Pero la suya paso de la sorpresa a la furia.

—Pues que no era eso lo que querías? No era eso por lo que rogabas que pasara. Lo conseguiste al fin después de años. Deberías estar feliz y dejar de molestarme.

 _ **"No digas que es tarde,**_

 ** _que mucho esperaste que no piensas volver,_**

 ** _di que aun hay tiempo_**

 ** _para recobrar lo que perdimos ayer,_**

 _ **porque yo nunca te olvide."**_

—Y que tal si yo...no quiero que me ignores?—le dijo, con menos confianza que antes.

–No crees que ya es tarde? Después de que me dijiste de todas las formas posibles quede odiabas con el alma y que te dejara en paz. Ya estoy harto, te espere todo el tiempo que pude. Pero me canse de tus rechazos de tus insultos. Ahora no pienso volver a "molestarte".—dijo con cierta ironía. Lily se quedo de piedra al oírlo de pronto. Toda la sala común se quedo en un silencio sepulcral.

—No me digas eso. Lo que sea menos eso. Por favor dime que aun tenemos tiempo para volver a empezar.

—No Evans. Yo ya me canse de esperarte.—dijo quitando a Penélope de sus piernas la cual de mala gana se paro. Y el hizo lo mismo.—Dime acaso es que haya cambiado algo? No. Tu no quieres nada de mi y yo ya no espero nada de ti.

 _ **"Te fuiste de pronto**_

 ** _poniendole fin sin previo aviso a este amor,_**

 ** _y al verme sola_**

 ** _jure arrancarte de raiz pero no_**

 ** _la verdad yo tampoco pude olvidar."_**

—Si, si cambio algo. Tu de pronto dejaste de hablarme. Sin aviso alguno dejaste de interesarte en mi. Y eso me dolió.—el la miro sorprendido. Y no fue el único. Todos los Griffindor estaban ahí escuchando su conversación con Potter. Remus la miraba con preocupación. Y es que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Sirius estaba que no se lo creía. Y sus amigas la miraban tratando de darle ánimos.— Así que decidí hacer como que nada pasaba, como que no importaba y trate de olvidarme de ti. Pero que crees? Que crees? Maldita sea!...Que no pude...no pude y no podré jamás.

Todos se quedaron estáticos. Remus fue el único que reaccionó y se acercó un poco a ellos.

—No creen que deberían hablar esto en privado?—dijo Remus preocupado del espectáculo que estaban dando.

—Pues yo creo que la idiota de Evans debería de largarse de aquí y dejar de dar espectáculos en vivo. Así yo puedo ir con Jamesie!— dijo Penélope muy molesta, mirando a Lily con desdén.

—Cállate estúpida lagartona(?) que al menos yo no ando dando espectáculos en vivo del tipo que das tu. Con tu falda del tamaño de la pretina de una falda normal. Y tu blusa desabrochada de casi todos los botones. —Lily ya no pudo contenerse y termino de explotar como un volcán. Penélope se puso roja de furia y le trato de plantar una cachetada a Lily, la cual la esquivo con éxito. Todos en la sala común. Se empezaron a poner incómodos con semejante situación. Los merodeadores no reaccionaban y las amigas de Lily casi se le van a los golpes a Penélope.

Lily sintió un enorme desprecio por Penélope y una ira incontrolable. Tanto así que le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Penélope la cual del impacto se callo al piso sobándose su nariz rota. Pero de pronto sin que nadie lo notara una de las amigas de Penélope, Heather Plomer una castaña, robusta y obsesionada con Black, tacleo a Lily arrojándola al piso con fuerza, provocando que se golpeara la cabeza, y se le escapara el aire al caer sobre ella. Alice se llevo las manos a la boca horrorizada. Marlen Mckinnon y Mary Mcdonald, estaban hechas unas fieras. Y después de levantar a la gorda de Heather y darle unos cuantos golpes, se la llevaron de ahí. Con ayuda de Remus y Sirius que hasta ese entonces habían estado en Shock.

—Fuera todo el mundo! No hay nada que ver aquí.—dijo Sirius un poco preocupado por lo que había pasado. Mientras todos los demás Griffindor se iban a sus habitaciones—Hey! Peter, ven aquí.

Peter los siguió sin saber muy bien que hacer y James se arrodillo a lado de Lily. Completamente angustiado por ella.

—Hay que llevarla urgentemente a la enfermería.—Alice estaba muy abrumada por todo eso.

—No podemos hacer eso. Si alguien se entera que se peleo con alguien le puede traer problemas. Ella es la perfecta. Solo hay que ver que de lo que tenemos en el cuarto nos sirve.—Dijo, y acto seguido levanto a Lily del piso y la llevo hasta la habitación de los merodeadores. Y la acostó en su cama, mientras Alice buscaba entre sus medicinas que le podía servir para Lily.

James estaba muy preocupado, el que ignorara a Lily no quería decir que ella no le importaba. Cuando empezó a acariciar su cabello, ella abrió los ojos y trato de levantarse, cosa que James le impidió.

 _ **"Te necesito**_

 ** _no hay mas que hablar_**

 ** _que haran mis manos si jamas te vuelvo a tocar,_**

 ** _te necesito_**

 ** _no hay mas que hablar_**

 ** _sin ti las horas duran mas que la eternidad."_**

—Lil...—trato de decir James pero ella lo interrumpió.

—No! No digas nada. Déjame terminar lo que iba a decirte en la sala común. James... De verdad te necesito. Nunca quise notarlo pero estoy enamorada de ti y te necesito. Cuando dejaste de interesarte en mi, yo me sentí morir. Y no sabes lo que siento cada día al pensar que jamás podré tocarte. Cada hora, minuto segundo, que pasa me parecen una eternidad cuando no estas cerca.—Lily empezó a llorar incontrolablemente, entre tantas emociones y su dolor de cabeza.

—eh! Bueno yo me voy de aquí.—dijo Alice con la intención de que hablaran en paz y a solas. Y salió por la puerta de la habitación con la esperanza de que las cosas entre ellos se arreglaran.

 _ **"Fue todo un mal sueno,**_

 ** _tan solo me importa que hoy estés junto a mi,_**

 ** _rompe el silencio_**

 ** _y sella mis labios con un beso sin fin,_**

 ** _y esta vez prometeme que jamas te voy a perder."_**

—James! Por Favor dime algo! Si me vas a rechazar hazlo de una ves.—Lily ya no aguantaba tanto silencio y eso la ponía nerviosa.

—Tranquila Lily! No te preocupes. Tu sabes que yo te amo. De verdad te amo y solo quiero estar contigo. Ahora por favor trata de tranquilizarte. Ok? Te prometo que ya no te seguiré ignorando.

—James! Bésame.—El chico la miro con sorpresa pero no se hizo del rogar y la beso. Lentamente saboreando aquel beso por el cual había esperado mucho tiempo. Después de un rato se separaron a falta de aire.—James, júrame que nunca jamás te alejaras de mi de nuevo, porque no se si podré soportarlo.

 ** _"_** _ **Te necesito**_

 ** _no hay mas que hablar_**

 ** _que haran mis manos si jamas te vuelvo a tocar,_**

 ** _te necesito_**

 ** _no hay mas que hablar_**

 ** _sin ti las horas duran mas que la eternidad_**

 ** _Yo no tengo vida sin ti,_**

 ** _y por eso estoy aqui_**

 ** _rescatando el tiempo que vivi lejos de ti. "_**

—No Lily, jamás te voy a dejar. Te juro solemnemente que nunca te voy a dejar de nuevo. Tu sabes que te amo y que no podría vivir sin ti a mi lado. Si no porque mas estaría aquí ahorita viendo que estés bien. Después de lo que paso allá abajo tuve mucho miedo Lily de que algo te pasara. Te juro que recuperaremos todo ese tiempo en el que me rechazaste y en el que yo te ignore. Yo también te necesito. Si te hubiera pasado algo yo no sabría que hacer. Lily, por favor se mi novia.

—Si James.—Se iban a besar una vez mas hasta que escucharon un: "Awww" colectivo; que algunos expresaron con burla, (cof cof Sirius cof cof) y otros con ternura como Alice; y voltearon hacia la puerta.

–Hasta que al fin se nos hizo el milagro!—dijo Mary entrando a la habitación y sentándose a los pies de la cama de James.

—Mary!—Reprendió Alice con una mal fingida mueca de desaprobación, pero igual se le escapo una sonrisa de alivio. Sirius entro y se sentó junto a Mary y el resto: ( Marlen, Alice, Remus y Peter) se sentaron en la cama de a lado (la de Remus)

—Bueno es la verdad. No es mi culpa que se hallan tardado tanto en...

—Solo veníamos a avisarles que ya pueden ir a la enfermería.—dijo Marlen rodando los ojos, interrumpiendo a Mary que se quedo enfurruñada en su lugar.

—Pero que les vamos a decir a la enfermera?—dijo James preocupado por las represalias que prefieran tomar en contra de la pelirroja.

—No te preocupes por eso James.—dijo Remus tranquilamente.—le dijimos a Mcgonagall que Penélope se enojo porque Lily quería hablar contigo y le trato de dar una cachetada como no pudo Heather se arrojó sobre ella y la tumbo en el piso provocando que se golpeara la cabeza y quedara inconsciente...

—Si pero y la nariz rota de Penélope?—dijo Lily al borde de la desesperación.—De seguro que me quitan el título de perfecta.

—Me dejaran terminar—dijo Temus con una sonrisita divertida. Ambos así tierno y Remus continuo.—no obstante con dejarla inconsciente ni Penélope ni Heather parecían satisfechas así que Mary y Marlen trataron de quitarle a Heather de encima pero esta forcejeo con ellas y termino dandole un codazo en la nariz a Penélope que se había acercado con la varita en la mano apuntando a Lily. Después de eso Mary y Marlen no tuvieron más opción que noquear a Heather y llevarla ella y a Penélope a la enfermería donde por cierto ahí siguen.

James y Lily miraron a sus amigos sorprendidos. Mary y Sirius se rieron a carcajadas solo de recordarlo. Mientras que Marlen y Remus trataban de contener una pequeña sonrisa que Alice les demostraba abiertamente.

—Y les creyeron?—Pregunto Lily con sorpresa.

—Pues digamos que ayudó mucho el hecho de que seas Lily Evans la alumna perfecta. Y el testimonio de Black.—dijo Mary riéndose de la cara de Lily.—bueno digamos que Alice, Marlen, y yo no contábamos mucho por ser tus amigas. A Remus solo le pregunto la historia por ser el prefecto. Y mira que inventó una muy buena. Y Mcgonagall sabiendo que tu y Black no tienen buena relación decidió creer en su testimonio a tu favor, claro que con cierta sorpresa.

—Wow! No se que decirles! Gracias a todos.—dijo una apenada Lily.—Gracias Black.

—Vamos no fue nada, esas raras se lo merecían. Puedes creer que las castigaron y no podrán ir a Hogsmead de aquí a lo que termina el ciclo escolar y cada sábado deben lavar los baños?—James se rió con fuerza y los demás hicieron lo mismo.—Pero eso si, en agradecimiento por lo que hice por ti, tendrás que hacerme el padrino de su primer hijo pelirroja.

—jajjajajajaja! Después de lo que acabas de hacer por mi Black, no tienes ni porque dudarlo.—dijo una sonriente Lily mientras le daba la mano a un sorprendido James.

Después de todo Lily sabia que pasaría el resto de sus día con ese chico de cabello desordenado y ojos color avellana. Lo sabia por que le amaba y lo necesitaba.

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Y por favor si les gusto o si no, déjenme un comentario. Se los agradeceré mucho. Cuídense bellezas! Besos! Bye-bye!**


End file.
